bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 224
is the two hundred twenty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary The League of Villains gathers to discuss their current situation. Mr. Compress comments that if Re-Destro indeed has satellites then the League's in big trouble. He questions what will they do with this problem as well as with Gigantomachia's non-submission. Twice bursts out, "Is that even a question? This isn't up for debate." He continues with saying that Giran gave him a place to belong and that they must go and save him. Himiko Toga interjects that the Meta Liberation Army could be lying and that Giran could already be dead. Twice responds with that they should still go and save Giran even if there's a small chance he's still alive. Mr. Compress urges Twice to calm down while pointing out that Twice wants the group to "plunge headlong into unknown danger". He also notes that Twice has a habit of getting too attached to people. Tomura Shigaraki, while ripping off Twice's mask, says he has a plan. He radios the doctor. The doctor comments how the League is stirring up bygone groups like the Army. Mr. Compress asks if Daruma can send a High-End Nomu similar to the one Dabi had. The doctor responds with a firm no. He explains that his other 'children' are not ready for testing and that if Dabi had retrieved Hood's body he might have been able to help. However, he continues, he cannot do much in regards to producing more Nomu without All For One's help. Mr. Compress notes the doctor's limitations. Tomura comments he did not want to rely on the Nomu. He asks the group how long till Gigantomachia wakes. Mr. Compress answers two hours and thirty-five minutes. Tomura asks the location of Dabi from the doctor in which he responds on the border between Mie and Shiga prefectures. Tomura requests that the doctor warps them to the location. Alarmed, Spinner questions if they are really going into the Army's trap. Tomura responds that after more than a month fighting he learned that Gigantomachia isn't invincible just highly powered. Spinner realizes that Gigantomachia will follow Tomura wherever he goes. Tomura confirm's Spinner's comprehension of the plan by saying a fight against the "revolutionaries" is what Gigantomachia needs to tire himself out. The doctor yells how underhanded Tomura is being and wonders if Re-Destro was bluffing. Tomura replies, "Then the fool dies. Plain and simple." at the doctor's thought. A stunned Spinner says, "we're really going" as Tomura re-masks Twice. Twice is relieved at becoming one again. The League meet up atop a hill overlooking Deika City. Mr. Compress notes that making Gigantomachia fight with the Army will require the League to fight as well and that their task will not be easy. Annoyed, Dabi wonders why he has to take part. Twice tries to hit Dabi with his measuring tape after Dabi expresses his lack of care for Giran introducing him to the League. He then calls Dabi a "bastard" for his apathy. Pro Hero Slidin' Go appears to guide the League into town and meet with Re-Destro. Spinner is shocked to see a hero and notes that it's one he does not recognize. The League also notes how empty the town is. Tomura realizes that the town is part of the Army. Slidin' Go states that the town isn't his usual location but confirms it is a "liberated" district with 90 percent of population, including heroes, members of the Army. The group is greeted by Koku Hanabata and Chitose Kizuki. Koku welcomes the League as the honored guests at the Army's Revival Celebration. A mass of Meta Liberation warriors begin to appear and attack. Gesturing to a tower, Koku comments that Giran is with Grand Commander, Re-Destro. Twice is irked by the Army's lie of handing over Giran if the League showed while Tomura proclaims that Koku is the mini-boss and calls for his group to move onward towards the tower. Cameras are seen capturing the battle. An explosion goes off by Himiko causing her to fall. Chitose, fingers together in frame orientation, asks Himiko how does she like the headline, "How did this high-schooler turn to madness?" Himiko answers that it sucks and the two prepare for a confrontation. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Slidin' Go is affiliated with the Meta Liberation Army. **It is also revealed that even heroes are affiliates of the army. *It is revealed that the High-End Nomu, who was defeated by Endeavor, had the codename "Hood". Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 224